All over again
by xSweetypiie
Summary: A childbirth oneshot with Troy and Gabriella


"Is swear to god.. After this I'll make sure that doctor.." The screaming brunette pointed to the doctor that was standing in front of her hospital bed. "...Chops your dick off!" The woman squeezed the hand of the man that was sitting in a chair next to her when another contraction hit her.

The sandy blonde haired man looked up at the not at all shocked looking doctor. "Last time we were here.. She said the same thing.. And that was _almost 2 years ago._" The man stated and then looked back at his wife.

"Don't think I don't mean it Troy Bolton!" Gabriella Bolton slapped her husband across his head before she screamed and squeezed his hand as a new contraction hit her.

"I'll come back in 30 minutes Mrs Bolton.. I think You'll be ready to push by then." The doctor smiled at a glaring Gabriella and then left the hospital room and closed the door before the woman in the bed threw a stuffed teddy bear at him.

Troy groaned and then flipped his phone open when it buzzed on the bedside table in Gabriella's hospital room, while still holding her hand. "Dude! Not a good time!" He snapped to his best mate since kindergarten.

"You're fucking a pregnant wom.." Chad Danforth was interrupted by Gabriella screaming and Troy groaning in pain when another contraction hit is wife and she squeezed his hand tighter then before. "Dude?! What's happening there?!"

"I have no idea Chad.. maybe I'm in the fucking hospital because my wife is having our fucking Baby.. OWW! GABRIELLA?!" Troy's eyes snapped towards Gabriella when she slapped his head harshly making him almost drop the phone.

"My child is not a _fucking baby _Bolton!" The petite Latino in the bed hissed at her husband before slapping him once again.

"Oke oke! I'm sorry It's not a fucking baby! It's going to be a beautiful, sweet, cute and smart baby girl!" Troy sighed and began to speak to Chad again. "Dude.. Really need to go.. Yes.. Mad wife trying to kill me... I don't care!.. Just come here Chad!" Troy hung up his phone and then caressed Gabriella's face with his hand when a new contraction hit her. "You're doing great Baby."

"Just shut the fuck up Troy!" Gabriella snapped. "I'm the one that has to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a freaking tennisball! So just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Troy sighed and carresed his forehead while he sat back down in his seat, his left hand still holding Gabriella's. He knew she would react like this, 2 years ago when their son Thomas Greg Bolton was born she had acted the same way, she even nearly broke his hand. She totally ignored the crack that sounded from it by her second push.

"Let me see how far dilated you are." The doctor walked back into the hospital room.

"I don't care if I'm not fully dilated! You are getting her out of me in the next 5 to 10 minutes!" Gabriella snapped while the doctor checked how far dilated she was.

"You're ready Mrs Bolton. When the next contraction hits I want you to push as hard as you can." The doctore placed some new rubber gloves on his hands and two nurses appeared next to him. "One.. two.. three... PUSH!"

Gabriella pushed while squeezing Troy's hand, and again she ignored the crack that came from his hand, that was now turning slightly blue.

"You're doing great Gabriella! One.. Two.. Three... PUSH!" The doctor said again.

Gabriella pushed again, her face turning slightly red.

"You're doing great Baby girl.. You're doing perfect." Troy whispered and pushed some of Gabriella's hair away from her sweaty foreheaf while she took deep breaths in and out.

"I'll.. kill.. y-you.. later!" Gabriella breathed out before it was time to push again, this time the head of her and Troy's baby girl was shown.

"The head's out Gabriella. 2 more pushes and she's out!" **[I have really no idea how many pushes you need till the baby actually comes out. I have no younger siblings.. So I have no idea]** The doctor counted once again. "One.. two.. three! PUSH!"

"AARGH!" Gabriella screamed and a tear ran down her face while she gripped Troy's hand for dear life. "I don't remember.. this hurting.. so much.. w-with.. Tommy.." Gabriella panted, her eyes closed tightly.

"One more Brie.. One more and you can hold out Baby Girl." Troy whispered and then kissed Gabriella's sweat forehead who smiled up at him.

"I-I love y-you Troy." Gabriella said before she had to push again, just seconds later a cry filled the room. Their Baby girl was born.

"You have a healthy Baby Girl." The doctor smiled and placed the still slippery baby girl on Gabriella's chest, who started to cry happy tears. "Date of birth: 23 July 2010. Time: 9.57 AM."

Troy smiled down at Gabriella and then looked at their baby girl. "She's beautiful." He whispered while he caressed Gabriella's hair with his hand that wasn't squeezed by her.

"Do you want to cut the cord Mr Bolton?"

"N-no." Troy's eyes grew twice their normal size. "Lats time my hand was shaking so bad I almost cut in Tommy's foor." Troy laughed uncomfortable. "We won't want that all over again."

"No.. We won't want that all over again."

* * *

**If you're wondering what they called their baby. Her name is Lillian Lucille Bolton ;)**


End file.
